Neon Pop
neonlive.png E.TNeon.png dubneolarge.png MMdlC.gif hv1bbl.png neonpopart.png ponypopworholpng.png tobespecial.jpg dancestill.png neoneon.png grab_my_horn.png Description Neon is actually quite opposite of what normal pop stars are like. She tends to be down to earth, welcoming and cheery. Its not often you find her being snobish or rude. Neon can be, however, very competitive and its one of her major flaws. Be it in the music business, attention or just simple things, she has to be number one. Its known that Pop is quite in love with the attention, and its a wonder that it hasn't gone to her head, but when she is out with friends she tends to be as attention getting as possible, which is why most of the time you will see Neon wearing some kind of obscure outfit for the paparazzi. Even if its negative attention, she still enjoys it and often times fuels the fire. Pops is very giving, and quite loyal, and its hard to anger her since most things just tend to roll off her shoulders. Neon makes it clear that she helps out with the community as often as possible and is always willing to get her hooves dirty. She's not afraid of much. At home, in her private little world, Pop spends her time laying on top of her pet alligator, Alejandro, and lets him carry her around her home. She has a three story home, several rooms, large bathroom, huge kitchen, music room, party room, massive back yard with pool and many times for parties, she has her crew set up a temp stage. Inside, her decor is that of pop culture art, neon and black lights, plushy furnature, and juice bars. Even with all this, she still refuses to hire help, thus she often cares for the house herself. History Pops was born into the lime light. Her parents knew she had talent the moment she could talk, cause when she spoke, it was singing! As soon as she did, they encouraged her, taught her how to speak properly, how to carry herself and one day after enrolling into school, she was thrown into talent shows all over. Starting off, Neon didn't do as well as they hoped, she was still really rough around the edges, but as Neon got older, and realized that singing was her calling, she tried her best to perfect that hidden voice. Around middle school was when it all started to happen, school talent show, bigger crowd then what she was used to, and singing a song she wrote. Neon's very first pop song. Needless to say, she froze, starred at the crowd, shivering in her hooves, but, as she looked to her parents and saw how proud they were of her, her face lit up, as well as that cutie mark and her voice belted out through the air. Such a powerful voice for a young foal, but ponies where pleased to hear her. Neon went on practicing and learning, sure she still needed a lot of work, pitches and what not, then there was learning how to play instruments, and then it was showmanship, trying to learn to dance, use her magic to make her already glowing marks flash and beat to the sound of the music. Years later, when she was halfway through pony high school, Neon got her big break. All that work paid off, and she was signed to a small record company, and put out her first album. It wasn't anything ponies bought, or rushed out to get, even recognized. Though Neon's manager booked her gigs and got her small interviews, her name started to get out there. It wasn't until a year and a half later, that Neon Pop made her first hit on her second record, "Pretty, Pretty, Please," which was conveniently the titled of her first hit. Several years passed, and she was starting her second tour, when her record company fell under, and Neon went with it. She was getting zero founding, and the tour was too much out of her expertise, so the whole tour was canceled. Neon vanished from the media for a few good years, trying to buck herself up and start all over again. That time came soon however, when she ran into a strong record company, Pophoof Records, and she tossed out her fifth album, which climbed the Top Hits list in a week. Pop was back on top, loving every minute of it, soaking up the attention, the press, the fans. To this day, Neon doesn't consider herself to be the 'Pop Star', and instead of hiding from regular ponies, Neon learned that "We are all ponies, no matter the pelt, personality, even the status of our lives. I shouldn't have to hide from everyone because I make music, I should step out and mingle, and spread my love for the ponies who know me, and to those who don't, and share with them the joy I feel when I sing. I'm not better then anypony else in this world, and I should never act like it." She lives in a large cottage just outside Ponyville, with her pet alligator, Alejandro, to this day. Other Info -coming soon- Discography -coming soon- Creators Comments Neon Pop was created for the fun of it, like most ponies out there. She was meant to be pulled into a humanization group rp on Deviantart, and from there, moved to a MLP:FiM rp forum just as a pony. When I first made her, she went though many changes, from yellow, to green, to short mane to long. Though what never changed was her cutie mark. Her name actually came first, then the cutie mark, from there it all just started coming together. I wanted a pony I knew I would enjoy drawing, one I knew would fit who I was and what I was interested in. In doing so, Neon became heavily based off of todays pop culture and music. As one could see, she is mostly Lady Gaga inspired, with how she dresses, acts, and her career. Though not just Gaga had effect on her, David Bowie, Katy Perry, Pink, Andy Warhol, Jean-Paul Gaultier and many others. So of course, she's going to come out bright and colorful. Today, Neon has become rather popular, and even hated, but that is to be expected. She's even considered a "Sparkledog" by some, which is rather funny, considering MLP's in general are very brightly colored ponies. In the end, Neon is for fun, for me to enjoy, and to be creative with, whether or not she blinds your eyes~